El plan de Catra 2
by OFIXD
Summary: Continuación de mi fic "El plan de Catra" El plan salió mal, pero, ¿habrá una solución?


Había pasado una semana cuando Glimmer volvió de Mystacor. Externamente estaba más hermosa que nunca, pero si mirabas a sus ojos te podías dar cuenta de que éstos ya no brillaban.

Cuando entró a clase sus amigos fueron corriendo a abrazarla. Adora aún no había llegado.

"¡Te hemos echado de menos!" dijo Bow sin soltarla.

"Ya basta, jajaja. Ya estoy aquí" dijo ella.

Habló con sus amigos alegremente y después se sentó en su sitio. Casi podía ver a Lonnie frente a ella de nuevo... Lonnie... Glimmer sacudió su cabeza y así evitó las lágrimas que quisieron escapar de sus ojos. Quería creer que su estadía en Mystacor había curado las heridas de su corazón, pero no era así.

Adora quería ver a su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verla por vergüenza. Ella debía haber sabido que Catra tramaba algo, debía haber vigilado a Glimmer para impedir que todo eso pasase. Estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió a alguien sentándose a su lado.

"Adora, las clases están a punto de empezar" le dijo Angella.

"Ojalá no tuviese que ir" dijo.

"¿Por qué no quieres ir?" quiso saber la mujer, aunque suponía el porqué.

"Porque todo esto es mi culpa. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que Catra tramaba algo y no lo hice, me distraje con... Lo que creía que había entre nosotras y por mi culpa Glimmer ha sufrido" explicó la rubia.

Angella sonrió dulcemente.

"Adora, ni tú ni Glimmer tenéis la culpa de nada de lo que pasó"

"Pero-"

"No, pero nada. Ambas teníais derecho a ilusionaros con esas chicas y con el amor" dijo la mujer "también teníais derecho a tener relaciones, si así lo deseabais, sin ser avergonzadas o ridiculizadas por ello. Las culpables son ellas, vosotras no hicisteis nada malo"

"Pero seguro que Glimmer no piensa eso" dijo Adora.

"Glimmer está llena de dolor ahora mismo, pero no está enfadada contigo. Está furiosa con Lonnie" dijo Angella "Además, ¿crees que yo no me siento culpable?"

"¿Usted?"

"Mi pequeña estaba viviendo su primera historia de amor y yo ni lo noté" dijo Angella "y me he machacado con que podría haber evitado lo ocurrido, pero sé que no"

Lonnie estaba en la casa de acogida mirando al techo sin hacer nada más. Llevaba así toda la semana excepto las noches que pasaba llorando y los ratos en los que se dormía.

No había visto a Catra en dos días, cosa que le alegraba ya que la podría matar a golpes. La otra chica era el motivo por el que tenía unos arañazos cicatrizando en los brazos y la cara.

Scorpia estaba a buen recaudo, castigada en su casa sin móvil y sin salir.

Entrapta se había comido un castigo en su casa por algo no relacionado con la escuela y tampoco la habían visto.

Kyle estaba más nervioso de lo habitual y también más llorón. Él siempre notaba la tensión de forma muy intensa.

Rogelio estaba más huidizo que de costumbre, más evitativo.

Al final el plan les había salido muy caro.

Catra volvió a clavar sus uñas en el tronco del árbol por enésima vez.

"¡Te odio, Adora!" gritó "¡Te odio por haberme abandonado!"

Nunca le clavaría las uñas a la auténtica Adora, pero sí a ese árbol. Adora no quería verla. Catra había intentado acercarse a la rubia y sólo había conseguido que Adora la echase a patadas de su lado.

La chica destrozó el árbol del todo y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba llorando.

"Adora..." dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo "te amo tanto, Adora"

Cuando Adora entró en clase sus amigos la saludaron como si nada. Había un ambiente muy raro en el que todos los presentes intentaban fingir normalidad y que no habían tres pupitres vacíos. La profesora aún no estaba allí, así que Entrapta se levantó y se puso frente a Glimmer.

"Glimmer, escucha" dijo.

Glimmer la miró, aunque tenía poco interés en lo que fuese a decirle.

"Lonnie quiere que sepas que lo siente" dijo la chica de coletas "y que quiere volver"

Tras decir esas palabras tuvo que esquivar una bola de energía de Glimmer.

"No sé quién tiene menos vergüenza, si tú o ella. Tienes suerte de no estar expedientada también y con tu grabadora metida por el culo" dijo la de pelo corto.

"¡Pero es verdad" Ella dijo eso"

"Entrapta, ¿no habéis hecho bastante el imbécil ya?" preguntó Bow "vuelve a tu sitio y cierra la puta boca"

Oir a Bow diciendo palabrotas era algo inusual, pero consiguió que Entrapta obedeciese cabizbaja.

La clase dio comienzo y Adora no se podía sacar a Catra de la cabeza. Pronto recibió una notita de Glimmer, que fue el inicio de una conversación.

Glimmer: Me siento tonta por echarla de menos.

Adora: no eres tonta.

Glimmer: sí lo soy. Esa gente quiere que despidan a mi madre y yo me creí sus mentiras.

Adora pensó mucho antes de escribir el siguiente mensaje.

Adora: ¿Cómo empezó lo vuestro?

Y así Glimmer empezó a recordar sus primeras citas con Lonnie.

"Tu casa es muy grande" comentó Lonnie. Ambas estaban avergonzadas ya que sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde la declaración de amor de la morena.

"Sí, jejeje" dijo Glimmer rascándose la nuca "¿Quieres tomar algo?"

Lonnie negó con la cabeza y siguió recorriendo la casa

Normalmente Glimmer no dejaría andar a nadie con tanta libertad por su hogar, pero ahora Lonnie era su ¿novia? Y entonces, suponía, que podía hacer una excepción.

"Si quieres podemos ver una película" sugirió Glimmer. Lonnie volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Lonnie. Estaba mirando una foto de una pequeña Glimmer junto con sus padres.

"Mi padre" dijo la chica.

"¿Y dónde está? Nunca le he visto"

"Murió hace unos años"

Lonnie la miró y vio su expresión de tristeza.

"Lo siento" dijo. No era buena expresando sus emociones.

"Gracias..."

"¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Micah"

Lonnie rodeó con su brazo a Glimmer y fue extraño porque se sentían raras, pero a la vez se sentían muy bien.

"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó Glimmer.

"Eh... Ya sabes, vivo en la casa de acogida porque no tengo padres" contestó la otra algo incómoda.

"¿Y no sabes nada de ellos?"

"Sólo que me abandonaron cuando era un bebé" dijo Lonnie como si nada.

"Eso es muy triste" dijo Glimmer.

"No, no importa. Estoy bien allí con mis amigos"

Adora: Impresionante.

Glimmer: Al principio parecía que no iba a pasar nada pero todo fue mejor después.

Adora: Creo que fuiste valiente al atreverte a salir con ella sin pensar en lo que íbamos a decir nosotros.

Glimmer: me hizo ilusión y ella parecía sincera.

Para su segunda cita Lonnie la llevó en bicicleta al pueblo y ambas subieron al terrado de una casa. El paisaje que se podía contemplar desde ahí era precioso.

"¿De quién es esta casa?" preguntó Glimmer maravillada.

"Es de una familia. A veces les cuido a los niños a cambio de que me dejen venir aquí" explicó.

"¿Tú cuidas niños?" preguntó Glimmer con incredulidad.

"Sí, pero no me gustan eh" mintió Lonnie sonrojada.

Glimmer rió. Era tan fácil hablar con Glimmer y estar con ella. Al final de ese día Lonnie intentó besarla, pero Glimmer se apartó y entró corriendo a su casa.

Adora: lo superarás.

Glimmer: Tú siempre has querido a Catra, no lo niegues.

Adora: amo a Catra.

Glimmer: Pero ya no te fías de ella.

Adora: no.

Glimmer: Entiendo.

Esa misma tarde, mientras Adora hacía deberes, Catra se coló en su habitación.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" preguntó la rubia muy enfadada.

Catra cayó a sus pies desmayada.

"¡Catra!"

Adora se agachó corriendo y la recogió del suelo.

"Adora..."

Adora la depositó en su cama y vio sus ojos abiertos.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Catra?" preguntó intentando mantener la compostura.

"Te echo de menos" dijo Catra en un hilillo de voz.

"Ya es demasiado tarde, lo nuestro se ha acabado"

"Nunca he sido bastante para ti"

Adora la miró sorprendida.

"¡Eres una idiota!"

"Igual sí. Nunca seré tan buena como tú" dijo Catra desviando la mirada.

"¡Lo que le hicisteis a Glimmer es asqueroso!" protestó Adora.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡SÓLO QUIERO QUE ME PERDONES!"

"No puedo"

"¿Ya no me quieres?" preguntó Catra muy seria.

"¿Qué?"

"Si ya no me quieres... Te prometo que te dejaré en paz"

Se miraron a los ojos. Fue un momento muy intenso.

"¿Cómo puedes... Pensar que no te quiero?" dijo Adora "¿Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara y preguntarme eso?"

"¡Entonces vuelve conmigo!"

"No quiero que Lonnie vuelva a acercarse a Glimmer" dijo Adora.

"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a impedir eso?" preguntó Catra medio juguetona, aunque se puso seria al ver que Adora no estaba bromeando "Adora, ¿cómo esperas que haga eso?"

"Me da igual cómo, simplemente no la dejes acercarse. No quiero ni que le hable"

Catra asintió.

Adora se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Catra tiró de ella hasta que el peso del cuerpo de la rubia estuvo sobre el suyo. La acarició, acarició la delicada piel de Adora y le quitó la sudadera. Adora le desabrochó la camisa y la besó por todo su pecho. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudas siguieron besando y acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo ajeno, dejando marcas, emitiendo gemidos.

Los dedos de ambas acariciando los pliegues de su amada. Besos fogosos.

Amor.

Glimmer salió con Bow, como en los viejos tiempos cuando sólo eran ellos dos.

"Pareces más animada" comentó él.

"Gracias"

"He dicho pareces, no que lo estés"

Glimmer agachó la cabeza.

"Aún no lo supero"

"Lo superarás"

"¡Tengo ganas de hacer algo! No puedo estar aquí como una imbécil esperando que esto se pase solo!"

"¿Algo como qué?"

"Algo como una estupidez"

"Me das miedo, Glimmer"

"Voy a ir hacia Lonnie, la voy a mirar a los ojos y..."

"¿La vas a perdonar?"

"Le voy a estampar los cinco dedos de mi mano derecha y la palma de la misma en toda la cara"

"Esa es una muy mala idea" dijo Bow.

"¡Se lo merece!"

"¡Es muy inmaduro, Glimmer!"

"¡Claro, como tu vida es perfecta con tu perfecta novia pues a mi que me den!"

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!"

"¡Me voy!"

Tenía a Lonnie frente a ella.

"Glimmer..." la oyó decir.

Pero estaba hipnotizada por su rostro, por las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Lonnie?"

"Fui una imbécil"

"Vale"

Quiso irse, pero Lonnie sujetó su mano. Se miraron a los ojos.

Para su desgracia el señor Hordak las descubrió haciendo el amor en la litera de Lonnie.

FIN

He pensado en seguir con edte proyecto después de la temporada 2... ¿Os gusta la idea?


End file.
